Starus Maximus
History Early Life Starus and Fido were created by the Forge, a mystical energy that created the first techno organics. When they were forged, they started off as work drones, building the structures that were needed and repairing smaller ones. The Hive and the Forge's Destruction Years of peace and prosperity were what made up the good planet. Eventually however, The Hive began to hunger! The Hive was a planet consuming hive mind of zombie-like creatures, that fed on the life of a plent, and then the planet itself. When the Hive attacked, Starus Maximus and Fido tried to fight it off, but they stood no chance. They escaped with several others, all but Starus and Fido died on the way out. Earth and the Heroic Age The two techno organics found themselves on Earth around the time the super heroes started to show themselves. Staying hidden for a few months, the robots found they could do some good, here. Hoping to help the planet achieve peace, they sought out President Obama and made a deal. If they could reveal themselves without being hunted, they could help the humans achieve peace. So far, they are still trying to achieve that goal. When The Bloody Spades attacked Ground Zero, Starus Maximus and Fido were two of the heroes who went to fight. A week later, Fido was captured by the Iraqi government! How they managed to get into America, no one knew, but President Barrack Obama and Starus Maximus set out to find out, and get Fido back. When they arrived in Iraq however, the situation became grim! Fido was standing there waiting for them along with Mr. Mutate and a few Iraqi insurgeants. Mr. Mutate had reprogrammed Fido to go after The Lone Ranger, and wanted to test it on Starus first! The two friends battled while Obama tried to fight off the Iraqians and Mr. Mutate. Starus managed to subdue Fido, but Obama was taken by Mr. Mutate, and left the two robots to die in the plane explosion. Luckily they survived, and took off after Obama, after helping Fido remember who he was. When they caught up to them in an old lab in the desert, Mr. Mutate had already injected Obama with an experimental toxin that would allow him to control Obama! Starus and Fido fought Mr. Mutate as hard as they could, but he overpowered them easily. Before he could destroy them, however, Obama, who had somehow been granted powers by the toxin, fought Mr. Mutate as well. The battle destroyed the lab, but Mr. Mutate escaped. The Storm of the Century When the storm first roled in, there was no rain, and Starus and Fido did what they could to help out, including Fido saving a little girl and The Lone Ranger. When the rain started however, they were useless, and had to stay were it was dry. When the storm passed, they were in the group that looked for survivors. The Aftermath Starus and Fido called a meeting after the storm for the other heroes, and proposed a team be formed to stop the villains who had escaped during the storm. At first the others refused, but one by one they accepted, all with their own reasons. Starus and Fido continued to be do-gooders, stopping several muggings, and saving people from hostage situations. A few weeks after the city was rebuilt, Fido started to feel wierd. The programming Mr. Mutate had put in him back in the Iraq mission was starting to take affect again. Fido left to some unknown location. Starus followed him, and came face to face with Mr. Mutate once again. Powers and Abilities Starus Maximus Transformation: ''Starus can transform into any vehicle on Earth. However, it is always purple. ''Built-in Weaponry: ''Starus's systems contain rocket launchers, lasers, and EMPs. ''Fido ''Super Strength: ''Class 100+ and able to lift over 100 tons. ''Flight: ''Fido's built-in rockets let him fly at great speeds. Weaknesses ''Water: ''Starus and Fido's bodies cannot withstand moisture. If wet for more than an hour, they will start to rust. Category:Heroes